Arch Angel Computers
by ChimeraDragon
Summary: Duo and Heero have a discussion about starting over... Please review. [COMPLETE]


Title: ArchAngel Computers

Author: ChimeraDragon

Pairings: 1x/2

Warnings: POV, Yaoi, Post EW

Note: For the SDDI Starting Over Contest Dec/Jan

Arch Angel Computers

I stood there and watched as he said goodbye to everyone else. After all, what's the point of starting over is you can't get away from the past for even a little bit?

We both knew we couldn't do it on our own. Start over that is. But, maybe if we helped each other out we could.

"Are you ready to go?" Heero asked me.

"Yeah, I've got everything I need," I replied. He gave me a tiny tight-lipped smile. I grinned at him. "Let's get going."

"Right," Heero replied.

"You know, the war's over. You can give more than one word answers," I said jokingly. I grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him off with me over to his motorcycle.

"You know," he began unsteadily. "You . . ." he stopped, unsure if he could continue.

"Go on," I prompted gently.

He opened his mouth to say it again but looked down at where my hand held his wrist and stopped himself, again.

"What's wrong?"

"Duo," he began. "I-I don't know what my relationship with you is. It . . . confuses me. A lot."

"My relationship with you can be as much or as little as you'd like, Heero," I replied as he reached his bike.

"But how do you feel about me?"

"I love you," I stated bluntly. "I always have."

"You do?" his eyes were wide and full of wonder.

"Have I ever lied to you? Or anyone for that matter?"

"No . . ."

"I've told you before," I said as he handed me a helmet. "I might run and hide, but I never lie."

"You're right," his voice sounded so dejected. I felt horrible.

"Hey now! Don't you dare start that! I'm not putting you down! I was just reminding you, trying to reassure you that I'm truly and honestly in love with you."

"I believe you," he replied with a tiny smile as he pulled on his helmet. "I-I l-love you too." He cheeks flushed with color and he looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

"Well then, as a sign of your love for me, you have to kiss me," I said with a sly smile.

"But I've never kissed anyone before," he replied.

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"I guess I'll just have to show you," I shrugged and pulled both of our helmets back off. "Just relax and do what feels right," I said as I held him close. He g

Gave a brief nod. I smiled and brought our lips together.

Heero jerked a bit, shocked. I pulled away, albeit reluctantly.

"Daijobu desu ka?" I asked knowing that his native tongue would help him focus and relax.

"Hai. It just surprised me. That's all," he replied. The tenseness in his body melted away. "Can we try it again?"

"Sure," I said with a soft smile. I brought our lips together once more. The first contact was electric, and I wrapped my arms around him. He tensed for a moment before relaxing and putting his arms around me. Our eyes slid shut at the same time.

We just stood there, kissing one another until someone clearing their throat brought us back to the present.

"If you two are done for the moment, I'd like to give you list of numbers where you two can reach us when you're done starting over," Wufei said.

"Thank you, Wufei," I replied.

"Not a problem, Duo," he said. I smiled at him.

"So, what are you running off to do?" I asked, still holding Heero close to me.

"I'm going to open a book shop in a few months."

"That's wonderful!"

"What about the two of you?"

"Sore wa himitsu desu," I replied with a lecherous smirk.

"Maxwell! Honestly!"

"Ha ha! Sorry 'bout that, Wufei. I just couldn't resist teasing you. We're going to start our own business as well."

"ArchAngel Computers," Heero added with a very slight blush.

"The name was his idea," I told Wufei in a stage whisper.

"You helped, Duo," Heero complained.

"I added 'computers' to the end of it. I like the name!" I retorted.

"As do I," Wufei added, also knowing about Heero's slight confidence issue that had appeared after the Eve Wars.

"Arigato," Heero replied. He picked up his helmet and put it on.

"Yeah man, thanks!" I said as I put my own helmet back on. "We'd love to stay and chat but we gotta get goin'!"

"I'll see you both later then?"

"Well, duh," I said. Oh and if you do manage to get that guy you've been chasing, let me know!"

Wufei blushed crimson. "How did you know?"

"I'm not blind, Wufei. It's that white haired guy with the Husky blue eyes. You know who I'm talking about. He's your new partner at Preventers since Sally got married," I retorted calmly.

"His name is Ryo Makabe if I'm not mistaken," Heero added as he straddled the motorcycle.

"That's his name alright," I said. Wufei merely nodded in conformation. I climbed onto the motorcycle behind Heero.

"See you in six months," Heero said and snapped the visor shut.

"Six months?" Wufei asked incredulously.

"Yeah, that's how long we're gonna be away for. After that we'll get back in touch with everyone," I replied.

"We have to get our heads together," Heero said, though his voice was muffled by the visor Duo easily recognized him.

"And our business needs to get started, after all," I smiled at Wufei as I shut my visor. I wrapped my arms around Heero's waist.

"Good bye, and good luck," Wufei said with a slight bow.

We nodded and drove off.

Six months alone with Heero. This was going to be as close to heaven on Earth as we could get.

The End.

Note: This was written in one day since I didn't even know about the contest! I didn't get a chance to have it betaed so please forgive misspellings. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
